Contrived fantasy
by dreamtolove
Summary: In summary, a short & random 'dream' fic that I wrote for a roleplay.


The night sky seemed to darken with her mood, and this terrified Cassie. For a moment, she genuinely thought she was responsible for the storm that loomed over the small town of Chance Harbor. After all, it was only last night that she had stopped the catastrophic weather that Faye had caused by abusing her 'powers'. Cassie was still not entirely convinced that any of this was actually real. Seemingly over night, her life had turned into an overly dramatic chapter from a Science Fiction novel. Although she had seen things that could only be explained by witchcraft, the logical part of her brain refused to believe it. Even the notion of being a witch was entirely insane and completely new territory for her. And although the note from her mother confirmed everything, she was not able to accept any of it.

A loud crash of thunder brought Cassie back to reality. She blinked rapidly and squinted her eyes as the rain drowned her face with water. A dark figure appeared in front of her and she jumped back as it walked closer to her.

"_Cassie?"_ the voice was partially muted by the heavy rain fall but Cassie knew that it was Adam. She was glad he was here, her eyes instantly filled with excitement.

"_Adam,"_ his name sounded so right upon her lips._ "You're here." _Cassie extended her arms slowly to embrace him with a warm hello. She imagined they were connected like a set of magnets - It was impossible to be faraway from each other for too long without feeling the pull to be closer. For a moment, she wondered how she had ever been without him. How had she lived for so long not knowing him? But then she caught herself. He had always been there in the back of her mind, he was the other half of her soul. And she knew he felt it too. It was such a cliche description of their connection, but Cassie was certain that Adam was her soulmate. He had to be. She had never felt such a strong connection to a stranger before.

After their almost kiss in the woods, she had gone home and searched the word "soulmate" on google search. The screen had filled with descriptions of lust and desire, imaginary feelings for another. Most of the websites fell into two categories: One, the hopeless romantic bloggers. "So, you've met your soulmate! How wonderful! It's meant to be! Did you fall in love at first sight? Does his gaze make you melt? You're going to get married and have the romance of the century!" And two, the cynical. "Soulmates are a fantasy contrived to make the lonely more hopeful. 'There's someone out there for everybody!' The truth is: There isn't. There is no prince charming waiting in the pouring rain with his horse if you miss your bus. There is no man willing to give up everything to be with you. Soulmates are nothing but a myth. Created by women that have never been in a real relationship. You waste so much time waiting for "Mr Perfect" to show up and save you from your mundane existence, that you miss out on "Mr Perfect-For-Right-Now."

But there was one website that caught her eye on the 16th page. The header indicated that it was a blog about the paranormal, and soulmates were included under the "Out of this world" category. Cassie's eyes lazily scanned the posts until she found one written by a girl with the username "witch-fit". The post read, "Have you ever felt a magnetic attraction to someone that you have never met? And then you finally meet them, and everything is different. It all comes into place, the meaning of life is suddenly clear. You know absolutely nothing about the person but you want to be closer. You need to be closer to them. Most call that connection "lust", some may call it "love at first sight". Both of those descriptions are wrong. The connection that you feel isn't simple lust, or just love.. Lust fades. Love can fade. Nothing in life lasts forever, except THIS connection. If you are lucky enough to know what I'm describing, YOU have found your soulmate. Not only is that person the love of your life, but they are your best friend. Your kindred spirit."

"_Cassie? Are you OK?"_ Adam's hands were attached to Cassie's shoulders and he was slowly shaking her. His voice revived her to reality.

"_Sorry. Sorry. Deep in thought," _she smiled awkwardly at his hands gripping her shoulder._ "You can let me go now."_

"_I wish it were that simple," _he mumbled silently as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"What was that?" Cassie asked and bit down on her lower lip. His eyes were _so_ blue. They mimicked the heavy rain fall.

"_Cassie, you have to wake up. Wake up." _Adam's voice became lower and suddenly Cassie was awake. She turned her head to look out of the window. The light was blinding, she blinked her eyes shut. The sun was shining into her bedroom and her gran was by the door. _"Good morning, sleepy head. I brought you breakfast in bed."_

_It had been a dream. Another dream of Adam. She really had to stop fixating on him._


End file.
